Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to polymers utilized in nanoscale patterning processes. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to poly(thioaminal) probe based lithography.
Description of the Related Art
Transistors and other electronic device structures are generally formed on semiconductor and other substrate types during micro-electronic fabrication processes. To manufacture such devices, various patterning processes are utilized to facilitate device fabrication. The patterning of resist materials at the submicron scale (i.e. nanoscale) and the corresponding transfer of patterns onto various underlying substrates are foundational technologies for micro and nano fabrication processes. Conventional patterning processes, such as optical lithography and the like, are considered to be approaching scaling limits for advanced technology nodes.
Thermal scanning probe lithography is a promising candidate for extending nanolithographical processes. The technique utilizes a nanoscale heated scanning probe microscope tip which is positioned in contact with a thermally sensitive resist material. The resist material is volatilized upon contact resulting in a void formed on the resist material. Current resist materials include thermally sensitive polymers, such as polyphthalaldehyde (PPA) or the like, which exhibit desirable depolymerization into volatile monomers in response to thermal stimulus. However, current resist materials often generate undesirable residual materials upon volatilization which may deposit on the probe tip and adversely affect lithographic resolution during patterning processes. Moreover, current resist materials are unstable and may decompose in acidic environments which may prevent efficient preparation of resist materials. In addition, current resist materials suitable for thermal scanning probe lithography often exhibit less than desirable etch selectivity which may negatively influence subsequent etching processes post patterning.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved resist materials for thermal scanning probe lithographical processes.